ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The evil Psychobus
is the second episode of Ben 10 Plus Zero and please leav a like and comment and subsirbe because we worked really hard on it and wed like it to get top series some day! Plot Psychobsu was on mars with Vilgax and Albedo plus evil kevin (Psychobus_: vilgax i have made the Vilgontrix for u to use to defeat Ben Tennyson! (VIlgax): A hyes I thank you very much. This is your reminder to use nice words to people especialy in our comments! Las ttime everyone used nice words and it turned out great so please use nice wordsa gain! MEanwhile on Earth ben was hanging out with his girlfriend Julie who now is part cyborg because she wanted to be closer to ship (note not user shipisback he is mean to me and pleas leve sympathy commics down below) In space Albedo is plotting with Evil Kevin (Albedo): evil kevin you can use my omnitrix to use all the powers!!! (Evil Kevin):: ... (ALbedo): You need to use my oMnitriX! Evil Kevin put hi hand on the Omnitrix and got every power but alien x and w because then ben couldnt defea thim he then blew a hole in the wall and flew away. (Albedo): WHy does my plan never work? CUrse you Evil Kevin! Evil Kevin then set ALbedo and fire and he died Meanwhile bac on Earth Gwenr ran in (Gwen): Ben please help us the world is being attacked by VIlgax with the VIlgontrix!!! (BEn): Oh no I must help us (Julie): i can help (Ben): I'm sorry Julie come with us you need to hide because Vilgax wants to kidnap you to use you against me Everyone gasps at the shocking revelation of Vilgon's plans Meanwhile in space Psychobus is watching everything with Vilgax (Vilgax): Its amazing how I can use the powers of Echo Echo to make so many mes we can have an infinite army. (Psychobus_: Yes It it s truly amazing and I love it and VIlgax will you marry me. (VIlgax): Yes! ANd now they got married as the Vilgax army attacked Earth It was a very very sweet and romantic sceen Back to Earth (Ben0: Ther is two many of them! (Gewn): We can t gift up Bne!!!!!!!!!! Gwen tnandsaformed to Wildvain and throw bombs at enemy. Ben tnransfromed to Way Big adn stomped on ALL the Vilgax. (Gwen): Wow Ben that was amazingu (Ben); Yes it was (Gwen): And I loft you Ben do you marry me (Ben): Omg yse! AND then they got marred. It was a very very very very very very specail sweet and romatnic scene. Ignore everything after Back to Earth because Brian cant write :c (Ben): There is too many and I cant dot his! (Julie): Ben you can do this! Then a robot got Julie and caughted her and flew away. (Ben): Noooo! Ben turned int o Ultimate Heatblast and Gwen also turned into Heatblase and they blew up the army. (Gwen): But where is Julie? Then another Vilgax appeared. (Vilgax): I have her in space mwahahaha! THE END. Category:Episodes